Complicated
by xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx
Summary: Dumbledore surprised everyone with a Friday Night entertainment, a Karaoke Night. Harry Potter plans on singing but what song is it?


**Title –** Complicated

**Chapter –** One Shot

**Author –** xxxiliveforthefuturexxx

**Beta –** None

**Summary –** Dumbledore surprised everyone with a Friday Night entertainment, a Karaoke Night. Harry Potter plans on singing but what song is it?

**Disclaimer –** I, xxxilivefortehfuturexxx, in no way own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Those lovely books belong to one J. K. Rowling, I am only using her characters and planning on giving them back how they were. Well, most of them anyway. Nor do I own the song, Complicated by Rihanna.

**Couples –** Harry/Draco

**Warning –** MaleXMale love

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the Headmaster, openly gaping at the aged wizard. Soon everyone was whispering amongst each other, some wizards and witches just looked disgusted with the idea but others were ecstatic to have such a fun night at least once.

The seventeen year old Gryffindor felt a smirk tug at his lips as he stood up from the Gryffindor bench along with his fellow housemates as they went back to their common room. He could already hear Ginny and her year-mates giggling and getting ready to rehearse for the Karaoke Night.

Flopping down into the armchair by the fire, Harry thought as to what song to sing. The raven-haired stared into the fire when an idea popped into his head. Turning his head slightly, Harry caught the brown eyes of Hermione Granger and beckoned her towards him.

"What is it 'Ry?" The brown-haired female asked as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"I need you to order me an outfit... I plan on singing on Friday and I need an outfit." He told his best female friend while waving his wand around them and putting up silencing and privacy charms.

Seeing the hazel eyes light up in happiness made Harry chuckle quietly at her.

"What song are you going to sing?" She eagerly asked, jumping up and down on the arm of the chair.

"Complicated by Rihanna... I'm sure you know who that is." Harry smirked at her, a slight glint in his eyes. "And I'm pretty sure you know who I'm going to be singing this to."

Hermione nodded her head as she summoned her art pad and pencils from her room. "You're going to be singing it to Draco, aren't you?" She said as she already started sketching out an outfit that would go with that song.

"Yes, I am tired of our relationship going on and off, so the song is perfect." Harry shrugged his shoulders as he watched Hermione sketch out an outfit for him. Seeing what she was drawing made Harry's eyes widen.

"Hermione?!" He squeaked out as he stared at the page. It wasn't the drawing that made him squeak, it was the details that she put around the pictures.

"Oh come on Harry! You have got to wear leather trousers and add to that a dark green skin tight top with dragon-hide boots and your lover boy will be staring at you and not listening to the song." She huffed and slammed the art-pad shut. "Right, I'll have the clothes ordered for you by tomorrow morning if I make the order right now. And you have to start practicing for the karaoke... You do know how to play muggle CD's here don't you?"

"Of course I do 'Mione." He smiled at her as he cancelled the spells and hugged her. "Thanks 'Mione, you're the best." He told her before kissing her cheek and walking up to the boys dormitory. Harry decided to start rehearsing tomorrow so for now he just changed into his pajama bottoms and slipped into bed.

* * *

Hermione was a god-sent witch for Harry as she was right and the clothes did come the next morning for him. When he opened the box he wasn't that surprised to see that every little detail that Hermione put on the design was done the same to his clothes, so with a smile and a peck on Hermione's cheek the raven-haired walked out of the Great Hall and hid his clothes in the trunk before going to lessons, he'd start rehearsing in the afternoon and, true to his own word, Harry did start rehearsing.

The days flew by quickly for the raven-haired teen who gritted his teeth in anger when his on and off boyfriend ignored him some days while others he taunted him. It was a headache dealing with Draco Malfoy but Harry loved the prat no matter what.

Harry knew that the song, Complicated, wouldn't convey his feelings of love for the blond but he knew that it had to be said, or sung in his case. The song basically spoke of how complicated a relationship was and Harry knew that it was perfect for his and Draco's case.

The day before they were all supposed to be singing, Harry bought Hermione into the room of requirements and did a clothed rehearsal just for her. At first he was really nervous to sing in front of someone else but as soon as the music came on Harry just sang his heart out.

"Oh my god Harry!" Hermione squealed at the end of the song, jumping into his arms. "That was beautiful! Why didn't you tell me you had such a beautiful voice?!"

"I... umm.. I never thought it mattered 'Mione..." He was flustered and embarrassed but a smile was on his face that made Hermione smile as well.

"Well, I can't wait to see everyone's reactions tomorrow." She told Harry with a grin as they both walked out of the Room of Requirements as soon as Harry was changed back into his uniform.

"Neither can I 'Mione..." Harry bit on his lower lip as they walked to the Common Room. "I hope I won't make a fool of myself tomorrow... I specifically asked the Headmaster if I could go last tomorrow and he agreed."

"Oh? That's good at least you have time to prepare yourself mentally before going onto the stage and singing for that stupid lover boy of yours." She told him with a smirk as they both walked into the common room.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else as there were too many people around. So he just bid goodnight to Hermione and Ron, who just joined them after being out with his girlfriend Lavender, and then went to bed, getting ready for tomorrow's night.

* * *

A small bead of sweat fell down Harry's neck as he stared around the already empty trophy room. He was already dressed in his leather pants, skin-tight top and dragon-hide boots and now he was just waiting for his turn to sing.

Hearing the door to the trophy room open, Harry turned and came face to face with a grinning Hermione.

"Your lover boy is sitting and waiting and scowling. Your turn will be up in a minute or two." The bushy-haired girl said as she walked closer to Harry. "You'll be fine Harry, no need to get so worked up." She soothed her best-friend as she noticed the way he was pacing around the room.

"B-But... What if I make a fool out of myself?!" Harry started to hyperventilate.

"You won't!" Hermione rolled her eyes as she grabbed Harry's arms and stopped him from pacing more. "As soon as you hear the music just sing like you sang to me yesterday and you'll be fine. I'll be sitting by the stage and listening to you." Hermione grinned before anymore could be said McGonagall came in and smiled at Harry.

"It's your turn Harry... Good Luck." She patted Harry's shoulder as Hermione steered the raven-haired towards the door. Harry watched as Hermione left before he took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage.

As soon as his feet were planted firmly on the stage all of his nerves vanished and his lips pulled into a smirk as he heard a sharp intake of air from most of the people in the Great Hall where the Karaoke Night was taking place.

"And here is our final singer, Mr Harry Potter, our famous Boy-who-lived-twice!" The introduction made Harry roll his eyes as he took in a deep breath before he turned and faced Draco Malfoy, locking his emerald eyes with the steel-gray ones of his on/off lover.

"_**You're not easy to love**_

_**You're not easy to love, no**_

_**You're not easy to love**_

_**You're not easy to love, no**_"

Harry started singing, his eyes locked onto Draco's as the music helped him calm his nerves more.

"_**Why is everything with you so complicated**_

_**Why do you make it hard to love you**_

_**Oh I hate it**_

_**'Cause if you really wanna be alone**_

_**I will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried**_

_**But everything with you is so complicated**_

_**Oh why**_"

Slowly Harry started to walk down the stage and towards the blond though his steps were slow and in time to the beat, his emerald eyes still locked on Draco's. His whole body was fully relaxed as he sang the familiar lyrics that he sang for the past few days to himself, imagining he was singing to Draco though this time it was real and he was singing not only in front of Draco but the whole of Hogwarts and a few parents.

"**_Sometimes I get you_**

**_Sometimes I don't understand_**

**_Sometimes I love you_**

**_Sometimes it's you I can't stand_**

**_Sometimes I wanna hug you_**

**_Sometimes I wanna push you away_**

**_Most times I wanna kiss you_**

**_Other times punch you in the face_**

**_'Cause every minute you start switching up_**

**_And you say things like you don't give a fuck_**

**_Then I say I'm through with you_**

**_Take my heart from you_**

**_And you come running after me and baby I'm back with you_**"

A small smile tugged at his lips as he saw Draco's eyes widen and utter a voiceless gasp. It seemed as if his blond on/off lover realized that he was singing about him and their relationship.

"_**Oh, you're not easy to love**_

_**You're not easy to love, no**_

_**You're not easy to love**_

_**You're not easy to love, no**_

_**Why is everything with you so complicated**_

_**Why do you make it hard to love you**_

_**Oh I hate it**_

_**'Cause if you really wanna be alone**_

_**I, will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried**_

_**But everything with you is so complicated**_

_**Oh why**_"

He stood a few feet away from Draco and just kept singing, the words flowing out of his mouth naturally as he closed his eyes and sang his heart out.

"_**Sometimes I catch you**_

_**Sometimes you get away**_

_**Sometimes I read you**_

_**Other times I'm like where are you on the page**_

_**Sometimes I feel like we will be together forever**_

_**But you're so complicated**_

_**My heart knows better**_

_**Why is everything with you so complicated**_

_**Why do you make it hard to love you**_

_**Oh I hate it**_

_**'Cause if you really wanna be alone**_

_**I, will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried**_

_**Everything with you is so complicated**_

_**Oh why**_"

Hearing footsteps of someone, Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco coming closer to him though he was quite slow in coming close to him, something that suited Harry fine.

"_**I'ma stick around just a little while longer**_

_**Just to make sure that you're really sure**_

_**You like sleeping alone**_

_**I'ma stick around just a little while longer**_

_**Just to make sure that you're really sure**_

_**You like sleeping alone**_

_**Why is everything with you so complicated**_

_**Why do you make it hard to love you**_

_**Oh I hate it**_

_**'Cause if you really wanna be alone**_

_**I, will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried**_

_**Everything with you is so complicated**_

_**Oh why**_"

He could feel everyone's eyes on him. He could hear the steps that Draco took towards him as he sang the last four lines of the song.

"**_You're not easy to love_**

**_You're not easy to love, no_**

**_You're not easy to love_**

**_You're not easy to love, no_**"

He stared up at Draco with a small smile as he finished the song, his hands resting comfortably against the table he was leaning against. Everyone burst into screams and clapping as the two boys stared at each other.

"No... You are not easy to love Draco." Harry whispered quietly, not knowing that everyone heard him. A pale hand came to caress his cheek as he spoke those words and he leaned into said hand.

"I know Harry... I know I'm not." Draco agreed with what his raven-haired lover said, his steel-grey eyes slightly flickering in pain.

"But... I do love you, you prat." The boy-who-lived declared quietly with a soft smile at Draco. A sudden chuckle escaped his lips at the dumb-struck expression on Draco's face that he couldn't help but stand on his tip-toes and press a kiss to his lips.

"I love you Draconis Abraxas Malfoy." The words were spoken softly with love and a soft smile on the emerald-eyed boys face.

"I...I..." Draco swallowed before closing his eyes and declaring quietly. "I love you as well Harrison James Potter."

"I know that prat." Harry teased him good naturedly before his lips were caught in a kiss. Closing his eyes, Harry congratulated himself on a job well done.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is just a random story that I came up with while listening to Complicated by Rihanna. And just a heads up to anyone that's reading my 'Harry's Secret' story. A new chapter will be up but it will be slow as I am currently really busy with college and I have lots of assignaments. Don't worry I am not abandoning it but I am trying to write a bit more then my usual 3,000 words. This time I'm trying to at least aim for around 6,000 words or something. **


End file.
